cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Model Club
Feature Summary is a Feature where players can group up with other players to chat and work together for Events. You can be any level to join a Club. Features Club Chat Club Chat is the chatroom for your club. You can click the translate button at the bottom right corner of your Club Member's message to translate their message and press the refresh button located on the top right corner. Upgrade Upgrade is where your Club Members can work together by upgrading three types of facilities: * Club House - Increases the Number of Club Members. * Lesson Room - Increases the Number of Experience Points. * Style Room - Increases Secretary Sheep Support. (Only open during Club Events and resets) (CocoPPa Model Club) Club House.jpg|Club House (CocoPPa Model Club) Lesson Room.jpg|Lesson Room (CocoPPa Model Club) Style Room.jpg|Style Room To upgrade, players can upgrade using three types of items: * Fashion - All types of clothing (Face, Hairstyle, Tops, Pant&Skirt, Posing, Shoes, Outerwear, Head Accessories, Body Accessories, Hand Accessories, Back Accessories, Avatar Decor and Wallpaper). * Theme - All Show Items (Stage, Decor1 and Decor2). * Gifts - All Standard Gifts (Candy, Rose, Cake, Marguerite, Book and Pen). GET Jewel per 100pt donation! ※ Rare x1 → 30pt, Top x1 → 5pt, Others x1 → 2pt, Gift → 1px ※ Note that you can select max.100 clothing items and 10000 gifts at once. ※ Please note that the donation point of items other than gacha items is 2pt. Jewel For more information about Jewel Gacha click here Update History Update History tells Club Members when a new player is added to the Club, when a Club Facility levels up and when the Club Introduction has been changed. T history only previews the last 10 actions. (CocoPPa Model Club) Home Page - 2.jpg|Club Home Page (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Join.jpg|Join (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Level.jpg|Level (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Message.jpg|Message (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Name.jpg|Name Club Fair Club Fair is where players can join new clubs. There are four things that you can do: * Search - Find a club that fits your Mood, Requirements along with keywords that might fit you. * Launch - Create a Club, you will be asked to set a Club Name, a Mood which will include: ** Love to Dress Up ** Event is our Thing ** Loves to Chat ** Daily Basis ** Relaxing Pace ** Plays CocoPPa too ** Play Worldwide ** No Desires : Any Requirements (whether new members should be approved first or not), whether your club should be a recommendation to newbies and a description of your Club. * Recommend - Ask to Join A Club! You will be given 5 recommended clubs that will display the Club's Name, leader, amount of members, mood, facility levels and description. * Now Invited - View any Club Requests. ※ When you join another club, Donation Points and Facility status will not be transferred to your new club. (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Chat 2.jpg|Chat Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Upgrade 2.jpg|Upgrade Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Jewel Gacha 2.jpg|Jewel Gacha Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Other.jpg|Others Icon Stories Introduction Coco: Now, you finally joined the club. Elisa: Let me tell you what the club facilities are as a senior model! Your club members are shown here in the order of the-most-recently-changed! Your club has facilities to upgrade. Cooperate with your members to level-up them! Coco: When you log in to your club, you'll get Jewel to play Jewel Gacha. Elisa: Take a look at other functions in your club, too! (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 1.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 2.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 3.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 4.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 5.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 6.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Introduction 7.jpg Club Fair Ask to Join Club Coco: Actually, there are many Clubs to play with other users in CocoPPa town. Club is a group where you can play with other users. Elisa: If you join any Club, you will be able to talk with your club members via Group Talk. You'll get lots of useful info there! Coco: Also, you'll be able to take part in Club Event and play Jewel Gacha to get limited items♪ Elisa: There's no choice but to join Club! But what if I want to enjoy CocoPPa Play at own my pace... Coco: In that case, you can create your own Club. You're allowed to move to the Clubs whenever you want, but note that you can't join more than 2 Clubs at the same time. Elisa: Alrighty! Let's join Club together! (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 1.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 2.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 3.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 4.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 5.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 6.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 7.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Joining 8.jpg Create a Club Coco: When you create your club, you'll be the leader automatically. Elisa: Being leader is so cool, isn't it? Coco: You can choose the mood of the club and invite other users who fits the mood. Elisa: I see. Those who love fashion, gather around! Coco: Let's create a nice club♪ (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Fair 1.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Fair 2.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Fair 3.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Fair 4.jpg (Story) CocoPPa Model Club - Club Fair 5.jpg History January 13,2015 The CocoPPa Model Club was first announced and stated that it was a "Chat Room that you can enjoy chatting with Club Members" January 29,2015 The CocoPPa Model Club was released. When you become a member for the CocoPPa Model Club, you can team up for Events, and play the CocoPPa Model Club Member only Jewel Gacha. There's even a Chat Room that you can enjoy chatting with up to 20 members. Many beneficial features just for club members! Anybody that is over Level 7 can join the CocoPPa Model Club. 【Good News】 Club Upgrading will be renewed ♪ August 8, 2017 CocoPPa Play has removed the level requirement to join a club. You can join at any level! Upgrade level has increased! Club house has been changed from 20 > 25 members. Lesson Room has been changed from 10 > 15 Experience Pts. You can now donate over 100 items at the same time from the "Gift" section. (What's New) CocoPPa Model Club - Announcement.jpg|Club Announcement (What's New) CocoPPa Model Club - Jewel Gacha Release.jpg|Jewel Gacha Release (What's New) CocoPPa Play Model Club Renewal.jpg|Club Renewal CocoPPa Model Club Promotion 1st Edition (Until 2/9/2015) When you join the CocoPPa Model Club by 2/9 maintenance, you get a SPECIAL ITEM. * Simple Handheld Flower Bouquet ver.A yellow Note: * You need to be over Level 7 to join the CocoPPa Model Club. * The SPECIAL ITEM will be deposited during the maintenance on 2/9/2015(mon)JST. * If you drop out of CocoPPa Model Club before maintenance time on 2/9/2015(mon)JST, you will not get the SPECIAL ITEM. * The CocoPPa Model Club Promotion 2nd Edition is from 2/9/2015 maintenance to 2/19/2015 maintenance (JST) 2nd Edition (2/9 to 2/19/2015) Level Up the Club House and Lesson Room to Level 3! When your CocoPPa Model Club Club House and Lesson Room has Leveled Up to Level 3 by 2/19/2015 JST Maintenance, you will get a SPECIAL ITEM! * Secretary Sheep Decor1 ver.1 Note: * You need to be over Level 7 to join the CocoPPa Model Club. * The SPECIAL ITEM will be deposited during the maintenance on 2/19/2015(Thu)JST. * If you drop out of CocoPPa Model Club before maintenance time on 2/19/2015(Thu)JST, you will not get the SPECIAL ITEM. * Let's Join the CocoPPa Model Club Promotion 2nd Edition is from 1/29/2015 maintenance to 2/9/2015 maintenance (JST) 2015 to 2017 Features News News will tell you the recent news about your club. You can also see Club info here. (Who joined and Club updates) If you are the Leader, you can edit info here. Chat Have fun chatting with your Club Members! * The message sent are checked at CocoPPa play. If the comments violate the Terms of Use, the CocoPPa Club maybe be deleted and your Account may be banned. * Please certify the information above and use the Chat for CocoPPa Model Club. Chat message will be saved for 30 days, and automatically deleted afterward. * CocoPPa Staff WILL NEVER ASK for your telephone number, personal information, changes in account information through the CocoPPa Model Chat. Upgrade Donate items you have and Upgrade your Facility! * Club House - This increase the number of members you can have. The maximum of Members you can have is 25. * Lesson Room - This increase the number of experience points when cheering. The maximum of experience point you can have is 15. (THIS ONLY WORKS FOR YOUR CLUB MEMBERS ONLY. If you cheer someone that ISN'T in your club, you will only receive 5 experience points.) ** Rare are 30pt, Top are 5pt, Other are 2pt, and Gift are 1pts each. For every 100 pts, you will get one Jewel. ** You can only select up to 100 clothing/stage items at once. (Not combination of clothing and stage) ** You are not able to donate items which may hinder the progress of the game. ** Regularly the experience points are 5 when you cheer. For a Member Bonus, it will be +1 and become 6. As you upgrade your Facility, you add up to MAX +15 points. Jewel Gacha Each day you login to the Club, you will get a random number of Jewels. Use this Jewel to play the Jewel Gacha! * You need 5 Jewel for 1 play. * You need 50 Jewel for 10 play. ※ Even if you switch club, you will not lose any jewels you previously owned. (CocoPPa Model Club) Home Page - 1.jpg||CocoPPa Model Club before the renewal (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - News 1.jpg|News Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Chat 1.jpg|Chat Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Upgrade 1.jpg|Upgrade Icon (Icon) CocoPPa Model Club - Jewel Gacha 1.jpg|Jewel Gacha Icon (Club) Preview before Level 7.jpg|Club Preview FAQ What is Club? To visit Club, tap Social > Club. You can chat with your club members there. Also, there are events that you can take part in only when you are a member of any club. You will ger more experience points when you cheer your club members. You can play Jewel Gacha by using Jewels tat you get when you log in your club. If you upgrade your club facilities, you will get some benefits too. How many Clubs can I join? You can only join one Club. If I transfer to another club, where do the points I donated go? You transfer your points to the club you are transferring to. The donated points are left from the club you transferred from. Want to change the Club name If you are the Leader of the Club you may change your Club's Name (Open Club > News > Edit) Club leader/subleader Want to hand over the leader to another user? Tap Club > Members to change the leader. You can also set the subleader How many subleader can be set? The leader of the club can assign up to 3 subleaders. Dissolving the club/Becoming club independent Want to dissolve the club? You cannot dissolve your own club. If there is any member, you have to take over the leader's authority and transfer to another club. If there are no members, you can transfer to another club by doing nothing. ※ The leader can be changed from Club > Members. How can I be independent from the club? Once you join any CocoPPa Model Club, you cannot be independent from the club. However, can transfer from the club. Category:Club Category:Events Category:2015 Category:Feature